warrior_cats_what_iffandomcom-20200214-history
Sourge x Cinderheart
Scourge I wake up to see my warriors and some clan cats dead all around me. I stand up. I run over to Bone. "Bone, get up. GET UP!" I feel tears falling down my face as I realize my friend was dead. Then I heard a gasp. I spin on my heels, making my grit my teeth in pain. I fall in relief to my belly. I look at the gray she-cat that had gasped. "h-how are you alive? Firestar killed you." she stammers. I know instantly she was Cinderheart, the Thunderclan medicine cat. Her leg gives it away. "what do you want? If you are going to kill me, just do it." I say. "I am here to heal you." she says. Cinderheart Scourge looks up and into my eyes with his ice blue ones. "why would you help me?" he asks. I open my mouth and close it, not knowing what to say. He would not be thrilled knowing I liked him. We are the complete opposite. I can't fight. He kills. He is a leader, and I am a medicine cat. I blush. "The warrior code states that a medicine must help any cat, no matter the status, nor if you are in a clan or not." I say. His ears droop. "Very well." he says. He stands up and limps after me. I take him to the place I nursed Littlecloud and Whitethroat. "stay here. I'll be right back." I say. He nods. I bound off to camp to grab supplies. Scourge I watch the She-cat that I have foolishly fell in love with bound away to get healing herbs for me. I feel useless. A mouse scurries into the hollow and I eat it, relief filling my body. "you ok?" I look up to see that Cinderheart was back with healing herbs. "Never tasted forest prey." I say. "you guys have all luxury here. My cats have no luxury." I say. she frowns. "Why do you call Bloodclan Your cats?" she asks. I smile. "They are like my clan. they all voted for them to be my cats. They respect me. I was their leader. They looked up to me. I may be small, But even the smallest kit, can be a leader." I say. "which of your cats do you miss the most?" she asked. "Bone." I say instantly. "he was like a big brother to me." He never left my side. he was my deputy. My family. I miss him so much." I say. "I'm sorry. The clans don't like non-clan born cats in the forest. Except for Firestar." she replies. she comes up to me and works on my wounds. 2 moons since Cinderheart found me, I was better than ever. "Cinderheart, I must go back." I say. she looks at me. "Why? Firestar might-" "Firestar would kill me again. Besides, I don't belong in the clans." I say. "Then I will come with you." she said. "W-what? you can't! Thunderclan is your home. you belong there." I say, though a small voice in my head says. 'let her come. you love her.' but I can't let her give up her clan. "I am coming, whether you like it or not." she demanded. "I sighed. "okay, but first, we need to get your leg healed. I know a twoleg that will help you." I say. Cinderheart 10 moons since I left with Scourge, we have had a fun time together. Our daughter, Maplekit, was very curious, loves to get into fights, but hates being called 'cute'. Scourge was proud of their daughter. They had housefolk that fed them when sick and let us in and out when we want. They even let us hunt instead of feeding us. "Maplekit's gone again." Scourge said. I sighed. Why can't our daughter sleep for four hours. MORE COMING SOON!!